Harry Potter & Frozen Throne
by Tempuru
Summary: Harry Potter & Frozen throne - Voldemort Arc - first book of series is my take on story between Harry and Voldemort. May containt Erotic scenes, cursing and lots of combat scenarios with gore. Recomended Mature audience only. No spoilers. No harem. Het.
1. Act 1 - Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor Warcraft, my content is not monetized in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>The Voldemort Arc<strong>

**Act 1. : 1st year**

**Chapter 1. Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Whinging, Surrey.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the kitchen table in the house of his relatives. When he woke up they have been already gone, he supposes it's a good thing because today is the best day ever. Its day of his eleventh birthday, of course. And he got presents! He frowned and got lost in his own mind.<p>

As far as Harry is aware it was always like this, his relatives had been ignoring him from the start, his question unanswered, his pleading unnoticed and even crying didn't help, he honestly at one point though that he would rather have them yell at him than just look past him like he isn't even there. And what's worse is that even locals are doing the same thing. Even Dudley, after a while, had stopped with his Harry hunting and taunting. And when he though he can't take it anymore, even if he was five at the time, he stumbled upon library where he met Ms. Ackerman while at first she was ignoring him as everybody else she warmed up to him after a while and even become his first ever friend! And it wasn't long after that he discovered something very important about himself and that is that he has an eidetic memory. Yes, he knew about it to some degree before that, he honestly though its normal. But for some reason he can't remember anything before that green light, it's his first memory, from what he understands it's the day his parents died. Nonetheless, Ms. Ackerman helped him understand what it means and even told him how special he is. He always had the best grades in school, he needs just a glimpse and he can remember everything he sees, touches, hears or smells. It is really awesome in his opinion, but anyway, he found some books about samurais and ninjas which prompted him to try and join Ninjutsu classes in Dojo just down the road from the library, and while the master was reluctant he relented after he promised help around and sometimes brought money for lessons that he stole from his uncle Vernon.

And it wasn't long before he began to shine in classes of Ninjutsu. Master Hayate has been just so pleased that even has given him some free lessons in Bojutsu and Kenjutsu. While by no means master, he is very good at it. The master him even promised some lessons in Kyūjutsu for his birthday. Even though he does not have any idea what it exactly is.

Harry was startled from his musing by some tapping on the window. He lets out a sigh and looked, surprised he said.

„An Owl? In the middle of the day? " He put down his unfinished sandwich and slowly walked towards the bird behind the window.

„So little buddy? Why are you here? Huh, it's not like you can understand me, anyway." His only answer was soft „Hooot." He was contemplating if he should open the window when he noticed something strange about that, bird.

„The owl is used as post animal? That's weird. Now I have seen everything." Gently opening window and yelping in surprise when the Owl had taken off aggressively towards his sandwich at the table.

„Hey, you stupid bird! That's mine ham you are eating! Give it back here! " Yield Harry and lunged at the bird without success. Which landed on the counter near the sink and hooted at him with raised leg. Harry was just staring at the owl for a while and then said.

„That's for me? " His answer was even so gentle „Hoot." nodding and getting up from the floor, he made his way towards the letter and gently petted the barn owl on its head. He untied the envelope and looked at its cover.

„Harry James Potter, cupboard under the stairs, Little Whinging, Surrey." He looked at the letter in surprise.

„It's awfully specific, isn't it? " He asked no one in particular. After opening the letter he noticed it has two pages.

Looking at the first page he sees:

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL<strong>  
><strong>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<strong>

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
><strong>Deputy Headmistress<strong>

* * *

><p>„Is this some kind of stupid joke?" Asks Harry he starts to look at the second page fully anticipating something akin to „I got you!" but before he got to that he is interrupted by unlocking of the front door. Startled, he looked towards it and sees his relatives entering home.<p>

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley isn't in a good mood today, why you ask? Simple that little freak of her nephew has a birthday today, especially his eleventh birthday. Oh yes, she knows what it means she has chosen long ago to ignore it, in hopes that he somehow didn't inherit „it" but her hopes were squashed time and time again by some events no one can explain. For example, when his teacher in class just got his hair dyed red without anyone noticing anything. Oh, she knows that's why she had purposely chosen this day of all days to leave for a visit to Marge in hopes she will come home and the freak will have his letter and all this freakishness would go just past her. So imagine her surprise when she entered her home and first thing she sees is her nephew with letter in hand and owl on her table nipping at some sandwich while leaving feathers all over the kitchen. In her distress she as done only one thing she could. She screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>„Petunia! What's going on?" Rumbled Vernon and dashed towards her, noticing in an instant that freak and what he has done in his kitchen. He instantly turned red in the face and which was slowly going to purple.<p>

Harry was in panic inside. He just watched his uncle turn purple. Harry honestly though that uncle would kill him. He can clearly see Dudly behind Vernon, laughing softly. What surprised Harry the most though was that his uncle took a huge breath and calmed down nearly instantly.

„So, I see you got the letter, boy." Vernon started and startled Harry. It's the first time in years since his relatives dressed him this directly!

„_Does it mean." _He looked down on the letter. _„That it isn't a joke__? If they know about it, is it real? Can it be?" _His gaze turned back at his uncle when he coughed into his fist and give look to his aunt that clearly said _„Its your problem, solve it!"_

„Dudley, let's go for some ice cream!" Said Vernon to his son and while it was clearly seen like he wants to protest, especially since he though Harry is in some serious trouble but reluctantly agreed and followed his father outside the house.

Harry was anxious as to what will happen now. With a last look at the letter he raised his head and met gaze of his aunt.

„Is it for real?" With hopeful voice. Petunia made a sour face, but nodded her head in agreement.

„Unfortunately, it is." Was all Harry needed to hear to explode with happiness. His bright smile made Petunia making even sourer faces than before.

„Aunt Petunia. Do you... Do you know what I should do?" Asked Harry in a timid voice. His aunt looked like she swallowed lemon and started chewing on her lips.

„I don't know and I even don't want to know! I don't care about this freaky stuff, you will clean all this mess this „animal" made in my kitchen and then you will never speak to me again! Understand! I... We never wanted you here in the first place! So stop bothering me already!" Said to him with angry tone and stormed to her and Vernon's bedroom.

„Of course Aunt Petunia!" Harry just called after her smiling even when receiving such harsh treatment but he didn't care! He is a wizard.

„_I just hope they really aren__'t __pulling my leg." _With that, he started cleaning, totally forgetting about the letter and its second page at the moment leaving it on the small table in the hallway.

When Vernon returned with Dudley not even twenty minutes after that, Harry noticed Vernon reading the letter and looking rather pale. With last look in Harry direction he runs to the second floor.

When Harry was cleaning all the mess the Owl made him run for his letter and sat at the table in the kitchen eagerly looking at the second page.

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL<strong>  
><strong>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<strong>

**UNIFORM**  
>First-year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set of glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

><p>„Weird." Was all he said, then heard the kitchen door open slightly and his Aunt was looking at him, then with brisk pace had thrown pencil and paper in front of him and stopping on her way back in the doorway she said.<p>

„From tomorrow on you will be getting Dudley's second bedroom you will have to clean it yourself" Just as he thought that the day cannot get any better.

„Hoot." Was heard from the window, whipping his head towards the sound he let out.

„You again? What you want this time?" It was the same owl from earlier, and when it swooped in and landed in front of him it started taping the paper.

„You want me to write them?" He asked, surprised that this owl is so intelligent. The owl just bobbed its head up and down.

„Alright, I get it. But what I should write? And I don't even know the address!" Cried Harry.

„Hoot, hoot!" Harry just turn his head from side to side.

„Ok, lets try this. Dear Ms. McGonagall, I humbly accept your invitation to your school, but I require some assistance in acquiring supplies needed for school. Sincerely yours Harry James Potter." Pausing for a few seconds he looked at the owl and asked.

„So what do you think?" Getting just blank stare in return, he shrugged his shoulders wrote what he wanted and used envelope that was beneath the paper.

„Nice of her to do at least this much." After which the owl had taken the envelope in its beak and flew out of the window.

„Now all I can do is wait." Sighted Harry, but after just a moment bright smile lit up his face after he remembered his new living arrangements, without a second thought he left for his new room.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>: Let me know what you think in comments, thank you very much. Btw english is my second language and i would appreciete my mistakes in grammar to be pointed out.


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 2 - Diagon alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor Warcraft, my content isn't for making money.

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Arc<strong>

**Act 1.**

**Chapter 2. Diagon alley**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Whinging, Surrey.<strong>

„Lily! Take Harry and run! He is..."

„Avada Kedavra!" „James! No!" Sobbed Lily potter at her Husband demise, not even thinking about it, she took the small baby from its crib and started running, stopping short when she run into a tall figure in black robes.

„Step aside woman! Give him to me and you can live!" hissed the mans voice.

„No! Please, Kill me instead of Harry! Please, no!"

„You give me no choice, then, mudblood! Avada Kedavra!" Lily with horror stricken face looked that the curse aimed at the bundle in her arms without thinking about it, she shielded the baby and taking the curse into her back. Just green flash and lifeless body of Lily Potter hit the ground with dull thud still protectively holding her child.

„What a shame." With a flick of his wrist of the hand in which he holds his prized wand, the body flew away and smacked into the wall.

„Harry Potter, so small, so fragile and yet you are destined to by my undoing? Ha! The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. As if I would let mere baby vanquish me! Avada Kedavra!" Green bolt of light was direct et exactly into Harry's forehead, but when it touched him his mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Harry bolted into seated position on his new bed with heavy breaths and sweat.<p>

„What?" Inhale, exhale just as the master taught him.

„It was never this clear before." Lamented Harry, remembering the worlds this man said. Clenching his fist in anger, cracks started to appear on the walls, startled he let go of his anger and the heavy feeling of power that was in the air vanished on the instant.

„What was that?" He asked himself, calming completely down and looking at the clock near his bed.

„Three in the morning? Just Great. Might as well go for my morning run." With that he had taken off.

While running Harry was deep in thoughts.

„_It's been a week, an entire week since I send the response and didn't get anything in return. If it weren't for that dream and my uncle's__reaction to that letter I would think I am going senile." _Harry's frown deepened.

„_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches."_ This is playing in his head over and over burning deep inside his mind.

„_Does it mean that I will have to face him in the future? Will he came after me? What happened that night? Am I safe here?"_ Before he realized it, he has already run for more than five miles around Little Whinging and ended exactly in front of the library.

„_No use, they are still closed, but that is bringing back memories of the Ms. Ackerman gift, while very good I very doubt it will be some use to me, Art of War by Sun Tzu, from what I read, the only thing I know it is impossible for me to comprehend at this moment."_ With that last though he started his light workout he is still a young growing boy after all. After he was done he headed back home for some breakfast.

* * *

><p>This morning was little different, the entire family was seated in the kitchen and quietly eating. It was an uncomfortable silence for Harry.<p>

„_I feel like I am intruding here, its actual first time I see them in the morning at this hour."_ Then he had to slap himself, its not his relatives that are up later he had was the one to wake up too early this morning.

„_Never again! I promise." _

Just as they were finishing their breakfast and Petunia got all the dishes in the sink, there was loud crack that shook the entire house.

„What was that?" Cried out Petunia

„Vernon, do something!" He just mumbled something under his nose, but got up and hurried upstairs. Before he even reached half the way second bang was heard, followed quickly by third on which doors give away and landed on the floor. When Vernon saw the man that was standing in his doorway, he nearly fainted from shock.

„Oh, sorry for that! Sometimes forget my own strength, you know!" Which was followed by a booming laugh of the giant.

„Names Hagrid! Is Harry around somewhere?" Asked Hagrid and Looked at the terrified Vernon. Before he could even say something shrill screech was heard from the kitchen, followed by a dull thud.

„Petunia!" Vzpamatoval se Vernon and ran back toward his wife. Hagrid just sighed, but then spotted what he was absolutely certain is no other than Harry Potter.

„Hello there Harry! How's it hang.. Oh, I want to say how it's going!" Hary was just waiting with a dumbstruck expression on his face, this man is HUGE!

„You alright there Harry?! You look a little pale." with that he takes his umbrella and aimed it at Dursley's.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Asked threateningly Hagrid. For Harry just shook his head negatively.

„That's ok I suppose, oh Harry! Nearly forgot! That's for you! I know a week later, but the owl you sent got lost and got to Hogwarts just yesterday." Laughed Hagrid and taken small package from his coat.

„Happy birthday, Harry!" Harry was really happy now, even if it is a stranger he gave him a cake! His own cake and he confirmed that harry isn't senile! Hogwarts really do exist.

„Hagrid, is it?" Asked Harry on which the gentle giant nodded.

„Yea, Hagrid is my name, groundgeeper at Hogwards for Professor Dumbledor!" Said with pride.

„Thank you for the cake, are you here to take me to Hogwarts?" Asked hopeful Harry while his stay at his relatives was somewhat peaceful last week was worse and worse while still most times ignored sometimes his Uncle would hatefully glare at him. Mistaken Harry's tone of voice as fearful he cheerfully said.

„Don't worry Harry! Everything is going to be fine! I will help you get your school things and then you will be back in no time!" Crestfallen that he can't leave already for school he nodded.

„Ok, I understand Hagrid."

„That's settled then. Lets go Harry till there is still sunlight!" Harry was confused, its morning and summer, the days last too long for his liking. So why say something like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Near Leaky Couldron, London.<strong>

The ride to London on a flying motorcycle was absolutely brilliant even if he had his concern about being seen by non magical.

„Non magicals Harry?" Asked Hagrid in his booming voice. „We usually call them Muggles, but they cannot see us, Harry, there are powerful charms on it, don't worry." So he wasn't worried after the reassurance from the giant. But the term he used Muggles, he doesn't like it that much to tell the truth.

Before he even registered it, they were in London right outside very old looking pub called The Leaky cauldron. Guessing it is also under some charms as he notice to several people just pass it and not even look in its direction, he continued behind Hagrid as they stepped inside the pub.

„Oh, Hello Hagrid, the usual?" Asked the elderly voice behind the counter.

„Sorry Tom, not today, I am on official Hogwarts business." Smiled Hagrid. Tom just nodded his head and pointed toward the back of the pub.

„Then go ahead Hagrid, don't let the lad waiting." Laughed Tom. Hagrid just waved in his general direction and stepped towards the entrance to what looked like toilet when run into another person.

„Ah, professor Quirell, what a pleasure seeing you here."

„Hag-grid, I-I see-e y-you are-re e-e-Esco-courting yon-g P-P-Potter." When the man looked at Harry in the eye his scar on his forehead started getting hot and was slightly burning him. Hagrid noticing Harry's discomfort said.

„Sorry, professor to cut it short but we really have no time to spare, have nice day."

„T-To you as w-w-well b-both of you!" Hary just nodded his head with respect.

„Who was that Hagrid?" Asked Harry after the man with turban of all things on his head was out of earshot.

„That was one of the Professors in Hogwarts, Harry, Quirinius Quirrell. He is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry just groaned, just his luck to get a professor like Quirrell on something what sounds really important. Without another question Hagrid stepped inside the room. It was small room ending with an old brick wall. Hagrid tapped few bricks in particular sequence which he was mumbling along, a sequence that is now safely burned in Harry's mind for future reference. When the last brick was tapped the brick wall started folding on itself and giving away for very beautiful view.

„Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry." Said Hagrid while Harry was staring with awe.

When he finally gets himself together, he asked.

„Hagrid?"

„Hmm?" Mumbled the giant.

„I was wondering, how am I going to pay for all of this? I don't have any money." Asked crestfallen Harry.

„Don't worry, you didn't think your parents left you barehanded, did you? Look at the tall white building at the end of the alley, do you see it?" At Harry's nod he continued. „That is our destination, Gringotts wizarding bank, your parents set you up with a trust fund, so you will be ok, I promise." Boomed Hagrid. Harry gained hopeful look in his eyes.

„Hagrid did you know my parents?"

„Of course I did!"

„Can you tell me something about them?"

„Later, Harry ok? When we got everything I suppose we can get to cauldron and talk for a while, don't you agree?" Harry readily agreed and followed the giant towards the bank.

As they entered the bank, they were met with a set of white stairs that lead them to bronze doors which are flanked by goblin guards in uniform of scarlet and gold. After this they were met with another these time silver door and engraved in them is:

* * *

><p><em>Enter, stranger, but take heed<em>  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

* * *

><p>When Harry red it shudders ran down across his spine. He really doesn't want to be on their bad side, remembering those scowling guards just outside make him shudder even more.<p>

„_Nasty creatures, nasty, but useful." _Ran through his mind.

After a short while they came to goblin working furiously over what looked like a really old piece of paper.

„Am... Excuse me, Harry Potter there would like to be taken to his vault." caught attention of the clerk Hagrid. The goblin had looked in the eyes of the giant, and after a while switched to the small boy near him.

„And does Harry Potter have his key?" Asked what looked like an hour, Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. _„Key? No one has told me anything about key!"_

„Y-Yea! I got it somewhere around here!" Said Hagrid and started searching his pockets while the goblin eyed him with clear distaste.

„Aha! I knew it. Here it is." With that he hand, let the key to the clerk.

„Anything else?"

„Actually, yes." He said after taking the white envelope from his coat pocket.

„Dumbledor is sending me for, you know what in vault 713." Again the clerk had looked at Hagrid for a long time before nodding.

„Griphook, take them there!" Yelled at one of his assistants.

When they have been seated in the cart it instantly shot forward at insane speed's and while Harry looked like he even enjoyed it the same cannot be said about Hagrid. He looked pale, almost green.

„Can we go a little slower, please?" Asked the giant. Griphook just shot him a nasty look and said.

„Only one speed!" proclaimed, enjoying his suffering.

It wasn't long before they stopped

„Vault 687, Harry Potter's vault. Key please!" Harry had given him the key and gotten the lantern in return, he watched as Griphook opened the vault. When it was fully opened Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he has never seen so much gold at one place before!

„That's all mine?" Asked stunned Harry. Griphook just nodded in affirmative.

„Yea harries all yours, there is enough to last you for all seven years at Hogwarts and then some! Try not to spend it too much." Harry just numbly nodded and approached the vault.

„Catch!" Said Hagrid and thrown him a small leather bag.

„What is it? And what are all these coins?"

„Its just leather pouch for your money, and there are seventeen Sickles in a Galleon, and twentynine Knuts in a Sickle, got it Harry?" Not wasting any more time he took some of everything not sure how much he will need.

„Quite the sum you have taken there Harry, it will last you for some time if you will be clever about it." After which the vault shut itself and they entered the chart again much to dismay of Hagrid. But it was just a very short ride to the vault 713. Where Griphook just used his finger, but no, not just his finger, Harry had felt it the energy leaving the goblin arm and entering the locks mailing and unlocking.

„_Fascinating, am I really able to sense it?"_ Was Harry thinking.

When the vault was opened a small bundle lay inside just in the middle, but to Harry this bundle was something different he could feel it the calling of its power, it is like pulling his own soul towards it, and as quickly as the feeling appeared it disappeared inside one of Hagrid's many pockets.

„_What was that?" _Asked Harry.

The ride to the surface was rather uneventful aside learning that dragons do exist and are guarding some of the lover vaults and of course Hagrid puking his guts out at the end of the ride.

„You know Harry why don't you go ahead? I will get to Cauldron to get some breathing done, okay? Asked pale giant.

„No problem Hagrid, I will make it on my own without problem." Said Harry with a smile, and he meant it while he didn't have much time ogling different stores in which he came across he need just glimpse to know where he need to go. He first need something to store his items so trunk it is. With that and last wave to Hagrid, he headed in the direction he saw the shop with many bags and trunks.

„Hello young lad, how can I help you today?" Asked middle aged man wearing brown robes behind the counter, he had black hair and greenish eyes.

„Good afternoon, I am looking for some trunk to hold my school supplies that would last me for some time." At that, the man got a big happy grin on his face and proclaimed.

„In that case I have exactly what you need! My name is Barnaby Appleby at your service. So I can recommend you this model, complete with several charms, you know the classics, weightless charm, multiple compartments alas, this one has only four and of course locking charm just for ten galleons young lad." Harry was pleased it isn't overpriced that much at least to him. Even if ten gold coins are quite the same. He made quick calculations in his mind and asked.

„Is it possible to increase the amount of compartments the trunk has?"

„Yes, it is very possible, but even the most modern charm allows only for seven compartments and price for that one is almost ten times." Harry was sure his eyes nearly flew out of his head ten times the price? He need to find some middle ground.

„And what about five or six compartments?"

„Hmm, five isn't that uncommon, but it costs twenty two gallons and six cost nearly five hundred. You have to understand that complexity of such spell young mister. For such complex spells not only you need real masters at charms, but also some potions and very rare magical materials from which are these trunks made. While four compartments for example, can be made from simple leather, you understand?"

„Yes, I understand I will take then the one with five, thank you." While he was certain he will need one of his potion supplies and tools, another for books the third one for clothes the fourth one for some other items he may collect, he would rather have options and maybe one day will use the fifth one. After handling the clerk twenty two galleons and leaving, he made his way to Madam Malkines, he can't go around with oversized clothes anymore. It ends today.

* * *

><p>When he entered the shop with wizard robes, he right away noticed woman busy working with a pale boy around his age with blonde hair.<p>

„First year at Hogwarts too dear?" Startled, he twirled around to see another woman, which he didn't notice at entering at all. He could only nod which she promptly set him up near the blonde boy and out of nowhere tape started taking his measurements. While he was engrossed in to the feeling of all the magical energies inside the instruments the boy next to him led monolog of self importance that didn't hold Harry's interest in the slightest, even though he will be remembering this rambling for the rest of his live.

„And what about you? Were your parents, but you know? Our kind?" Asked the blonde. Harry looked at him and nodded.

„Yes from what I know my parents have been both wizard and witch." The blond, somewhat smiled and continued nearly without stopping.

„I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. If you know what I mean." Said arrogantly and Harry had to hold back at the sight.

„_Arrogant and prideful to boot, troublesome. Let's have some fun and watch how it will turn out."_

„I get what you mean but you have to thing about it little strategically, they were brought up differently then wizards in pureblooded families thats true but it doesn't mean they don't have any magical talents nor any potential quite the contrary in fact, I think if old wizarding families would use this opportunity the new blood of wizards is offering and teach them what they should know about magical world and take them under their wing they would be greatfull and would feel the need to repair the favor in future. And these small favours can be used in obtaing more and more power for your own family, simple as that." Without another word he had taken his robes, paid for them and left, leaving thoughtful blonde boy still standing in the exact same spot where he found him.

* * *

><p>When he stepped outside the shop, he abruptly stopped, he felt a strange energy radiating just a few shops down the road. It felt like something was calling for him and it was growing stronger the nearer he got. He snapped out of his daze when did he take notice of the shop he is standing in front of.<p>

„Olivander's wand shop, makers of fine wands since 382b. c." The caling didn't stop even for the slightest of the moment. Not waiting for anything he entered. He didn't even register the strange man that was speaking to him all he was focused on was the feeling of the magical energy that is coming from one of the boxes in this shop. He idly noticed that the man stoped trying to get his attention and let him go to the back of the shop right towards the small black case sitting on the worktable.

„Interesting." He heard the man whisper.

„Go on, open it." He did and gazed at very beautiful dark brown wand, what he estimates is about eleven inches. Without realizing it, he grasped it in his right hand. The next thing he knows sparks of blue and yellow colors are shooting from the tip of the wand and big magical pressure settles down around him. All shelves started throwing things out of them and the window that's lead outside to Diagon alley shattered. When the power rush settled down, he was breathing heavily and warm feeling with strange song in his head spread over him making him feel powerful.

„Hornbeam." Startled, he looked at he owner of the shop.

„What?"

„Rigid Hornbeam eleven and half inches long with dual core of dragon heart string and phoenix tail feather. That is, your wand Mr. Potter." Said Olivander towards the boy totally unconcerned for the state of his shop.

„Hornbeam is also known as ironwood, do you perhaps know why?"

„No, Mr. Ollivander, I have no idea." Replied Harry now with breathing back under his control.

„Its most stubborn of the woods Mr. Potter, unlocking its full power requires iron will. It will not help you cast your spells in fact, you will find casting spells really difficult without practice, but once you will get hold of the spell, it will be immensely powerful and that you have one that is rigid as well just adds to the difficulty. It is my only wand done with dual core. It was an experiment on my part I didn't even dream of selling this wand and yet here you are not even thirty minutes after I finished it." Herry gasped in surprise he really wasn't expecting that.

„To help you better understand your wand Mr. Potter you first have to understand that not every wand is the same as not every phoenix, dragon or unicorn are the same. And every wand can provide different boosts ranging from transfiguration through runes to divination or even potion making, but yours Mr. Potter is built purely for power nothing but raw power, power that if you manage to wield will serve you in every and I mean in every aspect of wizardry." Harry gasped in surprise and excitement but abruptly stopped after noticing the state of the shop.

„Mr. Ollivander I.." Never got to finish what he wanted to say as the shop owner just raised his own wand swished in the general direction of the window which repaired itself and all the fallen items had flown back to their own place on shelves. Harry just stared in awe at the simple movement of the wrist Olivander made and then he realized he can see what he assumed is magic flying throughout the air moving objects from place to place, looking down towards his wand and wondering if its already working and boosting his, what he calls magic sensing to the point where he can even see it.

„No need to apologize Mr. Potter, magic can do wonderful things, as you can clearly see."

„What? How do you know?" Asked surprised Harry.

„Know what? I have no idea what are you talking about." Said Ollivander with piercing gaze directed right into his eyes. Continuing in conversation most likely to divert he said next.

„Did you know that its the wand that chooses its wielder Mr. Potter?"

„No, I didn't." Replied Harry.

„Oh.. They do trust me, yet it almost looked like you choose your wand." And Harry was contemplating if he should tell him, giving the wand in his right hand a look he says.

„I didn't choose it Mr. Ollivander. She called for me and I answered." When he looked back at the said man he noticed the pleased look on his face and he was certain of it now he somehow knew it even without him telling it.

„_What a strange man."_ Though Harry.

„I think we have spent too much time with blabbering now, Mr. Pooter if you will please give me twenty galleons for your wand and left hand, wrist holster." Obeying even if he didn't remember wanting holster in the first place he left the shop.

* * *

><p>Stepping back on the street, he is met with gaping faces of bystanders talking in hushed tones, but it stopped the moment they have taken notice of his presence, not a few seconds after that one man he was looking at excitedly said.<p>

„No wonder! It's Harry Potter!"

„What?" Was Harry all he could say before the mob had swarmed him and were asking him one question right after another. Somewhat anxious to get away, he was relieved when he heard a familiar voice.

„Excuse me!" Moving rapidly towards his position was no other than the Giant that left him at the doorstep of the bank.

„Hey there Harry! Everything taken care of." Placing his big hands on Harry's shoulder, he starts going back to leaky cauldron ignoring all the people surrounding him.

„It's almost lunch, let's go and have some and maybe this flock will take away after a while, what you think?"

"It's lunch already?" Was all he said before agreeing with a simple nod.

„Yea, I had to mail the package back to professor Dumbledor, you know?"

„I understand Hagrid. Can you tell me what was that package anyway?"

„I am sorry, but I can't, you know? Professor Dumbledor's order's." Was all he said before entering the old pub.

The lunch was an interesting affair, while Hagrid didn't budge on the subject of the small bundle, he did finally discover who was that man in his dream sending the what he can now label as curse at him. His name is Voldemort. And almost everyone is afraid just saying that name. He also asked a few things about school, but most of them were answered by just mysterious „You will see." And nothing more. And as his luck would have it, he is considered a Hero for slaying Voldemort, but while it's true, he died when the curse he supposes rebounded on him, can he recreate that spell that caused it? Was it some type of barrier or shield? His nightmares are getting clearer and clearer everyday, maybe one day he will see what followed after the curse hit him.

The rest of the visit to Diagon Alley was after that little uneventful. In Flourish & Blotts he got many books eve none named. „The subtle art of the mind, learn to control yourself." The clerk was reluctant to sell him this book, but after mentioning he owns right hornbeam wand, the clerk relented and let him have it, but secretly he thinks it has more to do with his scar which was noticed after was speaking with about his wand but never mind as the saying goes never look a gifted horse in the mouth. He got many more books for reading to keep him occupied for the rest of the summer and some school time.

And of course he can't forget apotheracy and his potion suppliers with tools he wants to experiment with that immediately, even if he understands that without supervision it is extremely dangerous.

And he can't forget his third gift for his birthday! Even if it is the week after that it still counts and Harry doesn't mind, it was snowing owl from Hagrid, he doesn't have a name for her yet but he will figure something out. After getting all the supplies and committing the rest of the Diagon alley to memory, he departed for his relative's home.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>I hope you enjoyed it more than i did writting it. Side note to say i am not going to have fixed chapter lenghts at all so while the first had roughly 2k and this one 4,5 there can be chappters in the future with more then 10k. It just depends on the chapter i am writing i for example highly doubt you want 10k words for just visit of Diagon. Cya next time. And let me please now about my mistakes in grammar while i red it at last 10 times and i am using autocorrector both of theese methods aren't perfect. Thank you


End file.
